1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a power connector, and particularly to a power connector having improved contact structure.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With the development of integrated circuits, the trend toward high density of components used in electronic packaging, such as those used for computers and the like, is continuing. Thus, there are the needs for power connectors to carry the power required by densely spaced logic and memory components and to insure the electrical connection of the contacts for avoiding the risk of shorting. In response to the need to carry different levels of voltage current, power connectors with multi-contacts capabilities are fabricated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,471 disclosed such a power connector. The power connector for interconnecting power between printed circuit boards includes plug and receptacle contacts, which are arranged adjacent to signal connector halves mounted on the circuit boards. Insulating housing of the plug and receptacle contacts are provided to preclude accidental shorting as between multiple contacts. However, the insulating housing of the plug contacts is configured in an L-shape and the plug contacts are mainly exposed to the air and the separated space between the contacts is small such that if there is metal thing dropt into the plug, accidental shorting will happen between multiple contacts also. In addition, the electrical contact is unsure between contacts of the power connector and mating contacts of a complementary connector for small contact surfaces of the contacts.
Hence, an improved power connector is desired to overcome the problems encountered in the related art.